Überraschungen
by willa81
Summary: Harry verliebt sich. Draco ebenfalls. doch wird das gut gehen, wenn alle dagegen sind!HPDM, slashSorry, kann keine summarys schreiben!


Hi Leutln!

Also das is meine aller erste FF, urteilt nicht zu Hart mit mir und hinterlasst mir doch ein klitzekleines Kommi!

Disclaimer: Wie immer, alles gehört nicht mir sondern der sehr geehrten miss Rowling.

Warnung: es is slash, also wer das nicht mag sollte auf „zurück" klicken und eine andere Story lesen!

Ach ja, es is nicht Beta-gelesen, falls jemand lust hat kann er sich gern bei mir melden!

Jetzt noch viel Spaß!

Es klingelte an der Tür, als auch schon die Stimme seines Onkels nach ihm rief und ihm befahl gefälligst schnell aufzumachen. Langsam erhob er sich und schleppte sich, so schnell ihn sein schmerzender Körper trug, ins untere Stockwerk.

Er war von seiner Familie nie gut behandelt worden, doch dieser Sommer übertraf alle zuvor. Er bekam fast nichts mehr zu essen und wenn er die Arbeit die ihm aufgetragen wurde nicht schnell genug erledigte, durfte sein Cousin ihn bestrafen wie er wollte. Was meisten damit endete das er mit ihm für seinen Lieblingssport trainierte, wobei er nicht nur eine gebrochene Rippe davon trug.

Aber dies alles wäre erträglich gewesen wenn er wenigstens seine beiden besten Freunde an der Seite gehabt hätte, die ihn mit Briefen unterstützten. Doch als er Ron am Anfang der Ferien erzählt hatte wie er behandelt wurde, hatte dieser ihm vorgeworfen nur wieder einmal im Mittelpunkt stehen zu wollen und seit dem hatte er keinen Brief mehr bekommen.

Er war sich sicher dieses Jahr bis zum Ende der Ferien nicht von der Dursleys weg zu kommen und so hatte er, nach dem er die Bücherliste für das kommende Schuljahr erhalten hatte, einen Brief an Flourish & Blotts verfasst in dem er bat sie ihm zu schicken. Doch leider waren sie noch nicht eingetroffen und so las er sich all seine alten Bücher schon zum hundertsten Mal durch. Dadurch konnte er, unter anderem alle Tränke der vergangenen Jahre auswendig und hoffte endlich einmal einen etwas besseren Eindruck bei Prof. Snape zu machen.

Doch dies war etwas was ihn zu dieser Zeit wenig beschäftigte. Er wusste nicht was genau es war, doch seit er im Hogwartsexpress das letzte Mal Draco Malfoy getroffen hatte spielten seine Gefühle verrückt.

Dieses Kribbeln im Bauch das er immer verspürt hatte wenn er ihn in der letzten Wochen vor den Ferien gesehen hatte und das er sich freute wenn er seinem Erzfeind über den Weg lief und ihn mit irgend einer Bemerkung aus der Fassung brachte, was sonst keiner schaffte. Oder wenn er ihn heimlich beobachtete und sich freute wenn Draco ihm einen Blick zu warf, denn bei jedem Blick in diese Sturmgrauen Augen verlor er sich und tauchte in eine andere Welt. Nicht nur einmal hatte ihn Ron mit einem Stoß in die Wirklichkeit zurück geholt und ihn gefragt was denn los sei das er Malfoy so anstarre.

Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet das Draco es bemerkt haben könnte und außerdem hatte er genug andere Sachen zutun gehabt um sich über seine Gefühle Gedanken zu machen. Er wollte schließlich nichts von Draco. Er hatte eine Freundin, er liebte Ginny, er war doch nicht Schwul! Und wenn doch, dann doch sicher nicht sein größter Feind. Na ja und außerdem hätte er doch sowieso nie auch nur eine Chance bei dem arroganten, überheblichen, eingebildeten und unglaublich Gutaussehenden Slytherin.

Doch seit dieser verhängnissvollen Zugfahrt war er sich nicht mehr so sicher ob er mit seinen Behauptungen noch richtig lag. . .

Er riss sich zusammen und schleppte sich die letzten Stufen hinunter Richtung Eingangstür als ihn die Stimme seines Onkels erneut aus den Gedanken riss und zusammenzucken lies. Er schrie ihn an endlich schneller zu machen und sich nicht so anzustellen. Er versuchte sich zu beeilen, doch schon nach wenigen Schritten brach er unter Stöhnen zusammen. Er hörte es auf der Treppe poltern und raffte sich schnell wieder auf um den Schlägen zu entgehen. Doch zuspät, er brach erneut zusammen als ihn die Faust seines Onkels in den Magen traf. Wobei er dafür gleich noch einen Tritt erntete, dem ein lauter knacks folgte und sich ein stechender Schmerz an der Stelle breit machte. Daraus schloss er dass eine Rippe zu Bruch gegangen war.

Er versuchte, so gut es ging, den schmerz zu ignorieren und schleppte sich zur Tür. Dort zog er sich an der Schnalle nach oben und öffnete.

Er erstarrte und erst als ihm die Luft ausging begann er wieder zu Atmen.

„Hi!"

War das letzt was er hörte bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Wer wird wohl vor der Türe stehen? Habt ihr eine Ahnung!

Reviewt mir!


End file.
